A bond called Loveless
by Shuichi Aoyagi
Summary: Chinkane and Himeko reborn in to new lives, but with diffrernt ages and doubts about if they should love each or even be together. Chikane has fallen in love with Himeko once again but will Chikane accept her or leave her?
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Say I love you?**

**_Beautiful, kind, caring, loving, is my Himeko… Himeko is my everything. If only I could tell her so. If only she were mine. Is that selfish of me? No… it's not because I love her…_**

"I don't want to go home Chikane…"

Himeko continues to cry in the arms of Chikane, as Chikane held on to her like a precious jewel. The moon was high in the sky, full bloom. The skies were clear, clear in dark blue with its beautiful diamond stars. But who knew that such a beautiful night could be the worse night full of sadness and despair.

"Don't worry Himeko it's going to be alright…"

Chikane tries to clam her fears, but her words don't seem to reach her. All Himeko could do was cry in fear of her grandmother, the cruelty of her grandmothers beating where so frightening too little Himeko.

"No your wrong Chikane… she is going to hit and… and…"

Poor Himeko couldn't finish her sentence to afraid, to scared say anything. Chikane didn't know what to do but just hold her hold her until she could stop crying. Chikane's body shakes in fear too, but not for the same reason as Himeko. Chikane's fear was losing Himeko and not being able to see her. This pained her so much that she held on to her even tighter.

"Oh Himeko… Please don't cry anymore, as long as I'm here everything is going to be okay. You could always come back on the weekends… Himeko"

Himeko didn't say anything, but her tears continued down her face like a rushing river. Suddenly there was a door bell ring at the door. Chikane's heart skipped a beat leaving her an unsatisfied feeling, of discourage and uncertainly. Someone yells down the stairs calling out Himeko's name.

"Himeko your grandma' here…"

Himeko then leaves Chikane's arms and head towards upstairs to the front door, as Chikane waits downstairs for Himeko to return. A few minutes pasted and Himeko was back downstairs looking like something horrible happened. Himeko grabs her stuff and her bag that lay on the floor. Himeko didn't want to leave but she had to. Himeko calls her name.

"Himeko…"?

Himeko didn't say anything and then started to head back up stairs to where her grandmother waits. But Chikane don't want her to end up going home feeling like there was nothing left for her. With out think Chikane grabbed Himeko; embracing her with the warmth of her body.

"Himeko… Please don't give up I'll be here… I'll be here waiting for you to come back… Himeko… Please don't cry anymore…."

Chikane held on to her; Himeko didn't struggle but just let her embrace her.

"Chikane…"

"It's alright Himeko… I'm here…."

Suddenly there's someone calling out Himeko's name again.

"I have to go… sorry Chikane but next weekend I'm not sure if I could come back…"

Chikane didn't say any thing but just watched her leave.

_Himeko why don't you just believe that I'll always be here for you… Why can't you just trust me…"?_

Chikane glances at a necklace that belonged to her a long time ago, but Chikane didn't care about its past value, but the thought that went though her mind. With passion and hope she grabbed the heart shaped necklace and raced out the door. She need to catch up to her so that she could give her the necklace, but it was too late to reach them they were long gone by now. Chikane was once again alone with only the moon that shined upon her like heaven's light.

_My Himeko I hope you're alright… Please don't give up…_

The day's pasted as both girls lived through the week. Chikane not know what happened that night, when Himeko got home; left Chikane in worry for Himeko. The week was soon coming to an end as they both wait for that weekend so they could be together. To Chikane this was love, but to Himeko this was just a deep friendship that she valued more then anything. So how could Chikane tell her that she loves her, if she only thinks of this relationship as bond of friendship when Chikane wanted more then that? But even still Chikane could be with her even if they loved each other the same way, because of the age difference. Chikane the age of fifth-teen, and Himeko the age of eleven, four years apart was wrong to the both of them. Unrequited love it might be for poor Chikane…

_What I'm I going to do about Himeko…. I hope that she will be able to come over…_

That's all Chikane could think about that whole week while she accompanied school. Chikane sat near the window while she sighed for the day to be over so the weekend could come sooner.

"Class tomorrow will be a no school day…"

_Huh no school tomorrow?_

Chikane then came out of her daze once the teacher mentions that there was no school the next day.

_Then maybe Himeko could come over today! I wonder if she would be allowed._

**Ding Dong**

The school bell rings giving the students a sigh of relief even Chikane. Once the students were dismissed Chikane was the first one out. It didn't matter to her; all she cared was that if Himeko would be able to come over.

Meanwhile

"Sigh… I don't have school tomorrow I should be relieved, but I'm not… I wish I didn't live in that house…"

Chikane sighs after she stops walking then looks at the clear baby blue skies, with the sun shining high in the sky.

"Well at least it's a nice day…"

_I wonder if grandma would let me go over to Chikane's house for the weekend… I hope she does…_

As Himeko looks at the sky she smiles feeling warmth inside her.

"Chikane…"

Himeko continues walking to her house that she hated but the look on her face was not fear but an inner joy, as she walked.

_Oh I know I'll ask Chikane to ask grandma!_

With excitement on her mind she rushed home. While Himeko was busy getting home Chikane was in an unsure state.

Umm Should I call or not? Will she be home…? Would her grandma let her come over? Will Chikane want to come over?

Questions ran thought her mind of what to do or if she should. Suddenly the phone rings awakening her from her thoughts of confusion. She goes towards the phone then picks it up.

"Hello Himemiya house Chikane speaking"

"Oh hello Chikane it's Himeko"

"Hello Himeko "

"Um yes … I was wondering if you would ask my grandma if I could come over… cause if I ask I think that she say no".

"Oh of course Himeko"

"Oh ok then I'll just go get her just a minute ok…"

Chikane waited for the woman to answer.

"Hello"

"Hello this is Chikane I was wondering if Himeko would be able to come over, for this weekend"

Himeko's grandmother didn't say anything.

"…"

Chikane's grandmother then answered in an annoyed tone.

"I guess she could…"

She didn't sound too pleased but she said yes anyway. Which had make Chikane happy.

"Here's Himeko…"

"Chikane she said yes …I'll be over soon ok"

"Ok I'll be waiting"

The conversation end like that and Chikane ended up waiting for Himeko to arrive. An hour has passed and there was a knock at the front door. Chikane goes to open it to find Himeko there.

"Hello Chikane"

"Hello Himeko come in"

Like always they spend there day together watching movies or going to the store nothing really special but to them it was wonderful. There day went by so fast that it was night already.

"Himeko do you want me to make you something?"

"Huh…oh um…"

She pauses to think of what she wanted.

"Oh Yes I would like some noodles Chikane"

As she said that, she looks up to find Chikane gone.

"Chikane…"?

Wondering where she went Himeko got up to look for Chikane. She takes a peak in to the kitchen to find her making noodles.

"Chikane"!

She say's excited to have founded her.

"Oh Himeko"

As Chikane says when she turned to find Himeko standing there.

"Chikane I was looking for you"

"Oh I'm sorry… I just rushed off without telling you. I was making your food… It's should be done soon".

"Oh …okay I'll wait right here"

She pointed to the kitchen table Chikane nodded and continued to cook.

_So this is where Chikane was. She must have come here right after I said I wanted noodles…Chikane…_

Himeko thought as she looked at Chikane from afar.

_Chikane…_

"Here you go Himeko just what you wanted"

Himeko looks up at Chikane that was smiling waiting for Himeko to take the bowl of noodles that Chikane had make for Himeko.

"Thank-you Chikane"

What a wonderful way to start the weekend they both thought. The night was coming to an end and they become tired.

"Yawn…"

"Are you getting tired Himeko"?

"Yeah I guess I'll go to bed…"

"Oh okay then I'll be going to bed soon as well"

"Okay…night Chikane"

"Night Himeko…"

She waves until she's downstairs then her face expression change from a beautiful smile to an uncertainty and concerned look.

What I'm I going to do… I want to get close to Himeko, but I can't because she only thinks of me as a friend…Himeko…I wish I could tell you how I feel…

Chikane longed to be with Himeko but she couldn't dare cross the line of just being friends. How long could Chikane stay in this state of just being friends?

"Well I guess I should go to bed before I start doubting myself again"

"Sigh…"

Chikane sighs and starts to walk down the stairs to her room where Himeko lays sleeping.

_Himeko… I wonder what you think of me… Would you accept me? Would you accept my feeling for you?_

Chikane sat in her bed where also Himeko sleeps. Chikane like it when they slept together, but it's not like they had no choice in the first place, for Chikane only had one bed. But still this makes Chikane happy.

Chikane glances at Himeko trying not to blush, but then ends up staring at her with her blushed face.

_I'm sorry Himeko…_

Chikane pulls back her hair, and then gives Himeko a gentle kiss; then whispering in a sweet clam voice.

"My Himeko… I love you…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I say I love you Himeko?**

_**Why do you do so much for me? I'm not even worth it. I don't understand why I feel like this. I just hope I don't hurt you… Chikane…**_

"My Himeko… I love you_…_"

_Huh… Chikane…? That's Chikane's voice… she's saying… You love me…? I don't understand Chikane…_

"Huh"

I started to open my eyes finding nothing, but darkness of the room. Turning to my side I find Chikane asleep. The darkness was all around us but I knew she was there. I could feel the warmth of her body close to mine.

_Was I imaging it or was it all a dream; that Chikane tolled me she… loved me. Chikane wouldn't do that... would she? I must have been a dream… that's right just a dream._

My mind was felled with confusion of Chikane; suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Chikane what is it…?"

"Go back to bed it's still too early"

_Chikane… _

I listened to what she said to me just now, and then remembered the words she said to me in my dream.

_I love you…_

My face turned red, I could feel the heat on my face.

_What was I thinking any way Chikane couldn't do that…? I mean we're best friends and all._

"Himeko are you alright "?

"Of course I'm fine…"

Chikane sits besides me as my face gets more and redder.

"Hmmm are you sure… Your not getting a cold are you"?

Suddenly I could feel her forehead on mine. My heart starts to race and I pull away.

"No really I'm fine…"

"Are you sure you feel a little warm"?

"Y-yes I'm fine"

_Ack why am I acting like this way? Why is my heart racing like this…? Why am I blushing?!_

"Well since you woke me up I guess I'll go fix you some breakfast"

She gets up leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Huh"?

_My body is back to normal I don't feel my heart pounding or really hot any more._

"I'm back to normal"?

I was a little confused with what was going on but I guess it's alright if I just let it go this one time. Suddenly I hear someone call me name.

"Himeko come upstairs"

_Huh Chikane…?_

"Okay I'll be right up"

Walking up the stairs I found Chikane at the table with breakfast ready for me and Chikane. That was so like Chikane always making sure I would eat, and always being there to make sure I was comfortable.

"Here you go Himeko"

She looks to me with a smile that I adored so much. I sat down. I was still embarrassed about my dream and I couldn't really look at her straight in the eye.

"So how was your sleep Himeko?"

_Huh sleep? Did she say sleep?!_

"O-oh it was good… uh-huh"

_Ack! Why I'm I panicking?! She's just talking to me normal…_

"Are you alright Himeko you seem a little bit jumpy?"

"Huh? J-jumpy no not me just… Just a little…thirsty "

"Oh really will I'll get you some milk"

"Oh ok thank- you"

_Wahhh why I'm I panicking? Why I'm I jumpy around Chikane?! Okay… okay I got to cool down… deep breath in…_

"Here you go"

"Ahhhhhh"!

Suddenly the drink spilt all over the place and not just on the table but on me and Chikane. My face went red with embarrassment as I looked back at Chikane who seemed shocked.

"I'm sorry Chikane"

Suddenly there was a burst out laughing from Chikane, which made my face even redder.

"Ha ha ha… Sorry Himeko but you should have seen your face you looked so shocked"

"I guess your right I was a little shocked"

I then to started to laugh at my foolishness. I was no longer embarrassed cause of Chikane's cheerfulness. My jumpiness disappeared to from the dream I had of Chikane. I felt reveled and at peace again.

"Well better clean this mess up"

I looked at Chikane with a smile that I couldn't help to show, as she cleaned up the spill.

The day past by slowly as me and Chikane enjoyed our time together like always. Night was coming as the sun was slowly going down with ease. Chikane was at her desk drawing as I sat on the bed listening to music. We were both satisfied with the one going night that is until the door bell rang. Which brought me shivers for some reason, and then my name being called from up stairs. I and Chikane looked at each other in confusion.

"Coming"!

I answered to them

"I'll be right back okay Chikane"

"Yeah sure... Himeko"

I walked up the stairs not knowing what lied ahead.

"Yes"

Suddenly as I looked at the door there she was my grandmother. The woman who struck fear in to me, as I wondered what she was here?

_Is she coming to take me home?_

My thoughts dreaded the thought of going home, to a place that seemed like hell.

"Yes Grandmother"

"Here"

She passes me my back pack.

"Oh Thank-you"

I just remember that I asked her to bring it yesterday when I forgot. Good she not here to bring me home. Grandmother left without saying a word to me and I did the same. I and my grandmother aren't the close really. She not even my real grandmother but my aunt, but I call her Grandmother anyway. I went back down stairs to where Chikane sat waiting for me.

"So what was it?"

"Oh my Grandmother was just here to bring my stuff that's all"

I could see the worried look on her face as I said grandmother.

"Oh good I see"

She gives a sigh of relief.

"Where you worried that she was going to take me home? Chikane?"

She looks at me

"Huh oh yeah I guess…heh heh well back to work"

_Chikane…? _

I looked at her as she continued her drawing. Wonder what she might be thinking. I sat back on the bed in wonder.

_Hmmm what do you think of me Chikane…?_

My thoughts clouded my mind as my eyes became heavy and started to close. In no time I was asleep then entering the dream world.

"_Himeko is it ok if I love you…"_

"_Huh"_

_Is Chikane really saying this to me?!_

"_Himeko…I loved you for a long time. I just didn't know when to tell you…"_

"_For a long time Chikane?"_

"_Yes I have"_

_Ahhh Chikane!!!_

Chikane embraces me with a kiss as I melt in her arms.

"_Himeko is it okay if I love you?"_

With my face all red and blushed I felt happy and answered…

"_Yes… Chikane"_

Suddenly I woke from my dream and was in a days in reality. Wait not really in a days but feeling really hot. I put my hands to my face feeling the warmth coming from it. Chikane lay beside me as I looked at her not knowing what kind of face to give her.

"Chikane"

Suddenly her body moves towards me as I turn red thinking she might have heard me. She hugs me in her sleep.

_You idiot you still sleeping you scared me…_

I could tell it was morning from the upstairs door, but I didn't move and just let Chikane hug me in this beautiful morning.

"Chikane…You idiot"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My confessions for my love is you**_

_**Reality, non-reality it doesn't matter just as long as your there to keeping me company; with your warm atmosphere. Just as long as we stay together I'll be alright, I'll be fine…**_

"Himeko please just a little bit more"

"No you have to- AHHH"!!!

I grab Himeko by the arm pulling her in to bed.

"Himeko you smell nice did you have a shower"?

"Oh yeah I did… Hey don't change the subject"!

"But I'm just so sleepy"

"Chikane…"

We laid there on the bed as I held on to Himeko.

"Chikane we got to do the dishes"

"I don't want to right now"

"Sigh"

It's Sunday morning and Himeko and I are to do the dishes, but did it have to be so early in the morning? I looked to Himeko who seemed to have given up on getting me out of bed.

"Good morning Himeko"

I continue to hug her as I smiled. She pats me on the head.

"Good morning Chikane"

Suddenly I heard Mother's voice

"Chikane get up here and do the dishes…NOW"!!!

I sigh and sat up letting go of Himeko.

"So will you help me Himeko"?

I looked to her with a smile as she looks at me looking all embarrassed. She then turns away from me.

_Huh? Is Himeko blushing?_

"Yeah sure Chikane"

I looked at her more closely as her face grows more and redder.

_Oh my god she is blushing! Or is she just getting a cold?_

"Hey Himeko are you-"

"W-well let's get going before you get in trouble"

_Huh?! Is Himeko…?_

"But Himeko you're only in trouble if you get caught"

I looked at her with a smile, trying to make her smile back. She looks at me and then starts to panic.

"N-no that's not what I mean…Um uh… Never mind"

_Huh you're looking away again? Himeko why do I get the feeling your avoiding me?_

I felt as if I did something wrong, but what was I'm suppose to say? "Hey Himeko is there something wrong"? No that won't work she'd just say "nothing's wrong".

"Sigh"

_Himeko what are you thinking…?_

My mind was full of confusion and wonder as Himeko continues to avoiding looking at me. It's like I'm some ugly person she don't want to look at. I really don't remember saying anything wrong or insulting to her. Not that I would but still…

_Himeko are you mad at me?_

I looked to her will a sad look in my eyes.

"What is it Chikane"?

She looks at me for a second and turns away from me.

_There you go doing that again… Turning away from me as quick as possible as you can. _

Suddenly I start to feel a throbbing pain inside my heart; I put my hand to my chest.

_Himeko…_

"No there's nothing wrong just tired that's all"

I looked to her with a smiling face to ease her worry. She glances at me and sighs.

"Well that's good I thought you were not feeling well"

"Yes it's nothing I'll just go get some sleep"

"Ok then Chikane I'll just be up here ok"

I looked to her for a minute and left downstairs to my room. Once I got there I felt an unsettling feeling inside and my heart began to hurt, as I walked over to my bed.

_What's happening to me…? Why I'm I getting so worked up over this? Just cause Himeko doesn't look at me doesn't mean she doesn't…like…m-…_

Suddenly I fell to my bed going in to a deep sleep. Entering the dream world were my mind wonders out of reality.

"Himeko…"

* * *

"Huh"?!

I turned around to find no one there.

_That's weird I could have sworn that I heard Chikane call out to me… Must have been my imagination…_

I looked back at the TV and continued to watch. The time went by fast as I stayed upstairs while Chikane slept. Night was coming fast and I started to get worried not just about Chikane sleeping for so long, but also about my grandmother. Worrying if she was going to pick me up and if she did was she going to get mad at me? My thoughts continued to run around in my head as I start to feel an uneasy feeling.

_Oh Chikane…If she does pick me up I don't want to leave…I don't want to go home…I don't…I don't!_

I got up and went downstairs where Chikane slept. I looked over to the bed finding Chikane.

"Chikane"!

I looked at her as I grabbed her wondering what was going on. Did she fall or something? I sat on the bed holding her as her faces grow in to a peaceful look.

"Chikane… Your so stupid making me worry…for nothing"

Suddenly I felt her cold hand on my cheek. I looked down to her as I see tears fall down from her face.

_Chikane are you still asleep? Why are you crying?!_

"Chikane…?"

"Himeko… Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you sad…?"

Her hand falls to the bed and she falls back to sleep.

_What do you mean I won't look at you?_

Suddenly I remembered today and how I was avoiding her.

_Is that what you mean? Chikane…?_

"I was only doing that because I was so embarrassed to look at you… Remembering your voice in my… dreams, and the way you talked to me out of my dream. They seem so similar that would turn all red and my heart starts to pounded like I'm on a roller coaster."

_Chikane I didn't mean to hurt you…_

I looked at her as she slept with peace instead of a sad look. I held her closer to me as her body grows warmer.

"Oh Chikane I'm sorry…"

Suddenly I heard a yell upstairs of my name being called.

"Coming"!

I looked back at Chikane

"I'll be right back ok Chikane"

I went upstairs to find Chikane's mother holding the phone.

"It's your grandma"

My heart skipped a beat and I grabbed the phone as my body went cold.

"Y-yes grandmother"

"So went are you planning to come home?"

_She sounds mad!_

"Um uh…"

I couldn't say anything I was too scared and again I waited for her to say something.

"I'm going to come pick you up "

_What but I don't…_

"R-right now?"

"Well of course right now you stupid child you do have school tomorrow. Or did you forget?"

_I'm not stupid! I'm not…I just don't want to leave…_

"No I didn't forget…"

"Oh! And also are you the one that has been taken my smokes from my room?"

"N-no"

"I just bet your lying again we'll disgusts this later after you come back home."

She hangs up and I could only hear the dial tone. My body was cold and shaking all over I wanted to cry. I don't want to go back home I don't want to get yelled at for something I didn't do again. I went back downstairs to where Chikane slept peacefully. She lay on the bed as I went up to her and lay beside her.

"Chikane…"

I started to cry hoping that I would be saved tonight. Hoping that someone would say I love you… Hoping for someone to be save me.

* * *

_Huh? why do I hear crying? Who's crying?_

I woke up to a crying voice and to the darkness. Suddenly I notice warmth coming from the side of me. Finding out it was Himeko!

"Himeko why are you crying…"

She didn't need you say any think I knew right away that she was going to say that it was her grandmother.

"What did she say to you?"

"She's going to…come and get me now…"

My heart started to throb once she said those words.

"I don't want to go home…I want to stay here…I'm…"

She stopped and couldn't finish what she wanted to say. My heart started too pounded as she cried beside me. I had to do something I needed to stop her tears! I embraced her hoping this would comfort her.

"Himeko it's going to be alright, as long as I'm here…ok so you don't need to cry anymore…Himeko…"

She didn't say anything not even her tears had stopped. I felt hopeless I couldn't do anything to stop her pain, but just speak sweet innocent words to her.

"Himeko you don't need to cry anymore, just as long as I'm here. Everything will be alright just as long as I'm around. I'll protect you…Himeko…Himeko…"

Her tears continued to fall in fear, while I held on to her in the dark.

"Chikane…I-I don't want this life anymore…Not if I have to suffer in the house…I want…to die…Chikane…"

My heart stopped and I was frozen; frozen by the cold words that she said. That seemed to pierce my heart with a thousand needles.

"Himeko please don't say that I'm here… Please don't say you want to die…Himeko…"

I placed my hand on the side of her cheek, then lifting her head to mine. My mind was gone with no common scene at all, but just my emotions running thought my body, as I closed my eyes.

"Himeko I… love you…"

With that said I gave her a passionate kiss that I'll never regret.

_I'__ll never regret the words of love I said to you my Himeko… because I love you…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Tonight let me be saved**_

_**My dreams and reality are just that. They hold no values to me unless your there. There with me and only me, no one else. Cause that's all you really need is just me…**_

With a passionate kiss and with no feeling of regret Chikane kissed me as I let her. Her lips were soft and the warmth of her body made me melt. I couldn't escape this hold of Chikane's love…

_Chikane's kissing me?! I feel so weak… I feel…_

My thoughts ended there as she moved away from my lips, ending her gentle kiss. Chikane embraced me as my heart bounded in my confusion.

"Himeko I'll never leave you… I love you Himeko"

_Your words pierce my heart as I melt in your embrace… Why is that…?_

_You love me?! I-I … I don't know how I feel… I'm confused…but this feeling is so secure…Why?_

My thoughts were of nothing to me right now as they ran through me. Unstable as I was before with tears coming from my eyes and hating myself where all gone when Chikane's gentle lips touch mine. Why is that? Suddenly I heard my name being called. I finally was able to say something now, now that I was leaving her percents.

"I'll be right back…Chikane…"

I got up and started my way upstairs as my body with filled with hot emotions that continue to intrans me. I lift my hand to my cheek feeling the hot warmth that was coming from it realizing I was blushing.

_W-what is happening to me!_

"Himeko come on I don't have all night"

My body shuttered and my thoughts ended to the sound of a familiar voice. Looking up realizing I was upstairs and in the presences of my…grandmother.

"You're already here…?"

I stared at her grandmother that seems to be not in the mood of my stupidity she would call it.

"Of course you dam-"

She stops speaking noticing Chikane's mother was there.

"Just hurry and get your things…"

"Yes…"

I responded and went down stairs where Chikane waited for me.

"Himeko…?"

_Huh?! Oh yeah she's talking to me, so act normal… but…_

"Yes…Oh um… My grandmother is here now…"

I didn't know what to say I was still embarrassed with her kiss and her confessions of her love. All that and her lips remained in my mind as the scars that grandmother placed on me. I grabbed my thing as I heard Chikane's voice.

"Himeko…Why are you crying…?"

Concern surrounded Chikane as I realized my falling tears.

"I don't know…"

_Why am I crying? Why?_

Suddenly my body was embraced as I cried.

"It's alright Himeko… Here I'll give you this so you'll always know I'm here."

She let go and showed me a little heart shaped necklace with surrounding diamonds around the frame.

"Chikane…"

Chikane put it around my neck as I blushed with a smile. She looks at me as I look at her.

"There's now you'll never be alone…Himeko…"

My tears disappeared.

"Thank you Chikane…"

I grabbed my bag and went upstairs to where my grandmother waits. I left the house and got in to the car as I watch Chikane wave good-bye. Suddenly there was a throbbing pain inside my heart.

_Now I know why I was crying before…It was because I was leaving you…Chikane…_

Rain started to come from the dark sky as I looked outside with a warm liquid fall down my face; holding the heart shaped necklace.

"Chikane…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**If only you could be the one to save me.**_

_**There was something growing inside my heart that made me happy. I never felt this happy in along time, but when I'm slapped back in to reality. My happiness disappears and I'm surrounded by darkness, and dreadful thoughts start to cloud my mind. What I'm I suppose to think? I don't know anymore…**_

"You damn stupid child what have I tolled you"!!!

"B-but I'm telling the truth grandmother"!

"Don't lie to me! I know you took my cigarettes"!!!

"No I didn-"

_**SLAP!!!**_

I started to cry as my grandmother abused me; as I slowly started to die inside again.

_Chikane…Help me…_

Is what I thought but I knew she could never hear me, and I knew that grandmother will always hit me, but for some reason I never gave up…Why?

"Sob… sob …sob…"

"Go to your room you disgusting little bitch"

Her words were cold yes and I had bruise all over me, but I knew that Chikane would be there to heal them.

"Yes grandmother…"

I said in a low tone as I glance at my little sister who seems not to even care at all, like this was just a normal thing to see.

"Wait… what is this…?"

I stop and quivered to look at my grandmother who was looking at my necklace. The one Chikane gave to me.

"Oh…um Chikane gave it to me…"

"I see… go to your room…"

I held on to it with a little smile on my face as I started to walk away obeying my grandmothers orders. Reaching my room I close the door as the rain taped on the window.

"Chikane…"

Tears started to run down my face as her name echoed inside my head. With my back against the door I sidled down and held on to the necklace tightly. Think about the words that Chikane had whispered to me that night.

'_As long as I'm here everything will be alright…Himeko…'_

"Chikane…"

'_I love you… Himeko…'_

"Oh Chikane… "

My heart was aching to see her, to be secured by her warm embrace. I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be alright and that she was going to be there for me. I wanted that so much as I sat there in the darkness of my cold room…

* * *

"Achoo"!

"Chikane are you getting a cold? That's your tenth sneeze tonight"

"I'm fine mother…I think"

_Hmmm weird that I keep sneezing like this…_

I glance that at clock that read eleven o'clock, as I sat at the kitchen table. Thinking about Himeko.

_Hmm I wonder what you're what your doing Himeko?_

Putting my hands on the table about to get up out of my chair; then suddenly a chill went through my body that Himeko was in trouble.

"Himeko…?"

_What was that feeling? Himeko…?_

"Time to head off to bed Chikane"

"Okay mother"

Before I started my way downstairs I started out the window in to the dark rainy night; that gave me an uneasy feeling inside. As if Himeko was upset or… crying.

* * *

"Chirp…chirp"

**Beep… beep…beep**

_What is that annoying sound...?_

I slow opened my eyes to the bright light that shines in though my window.

_Morning already…?_

I lay up in my bed and stretch feeling refreshed and really for a new day. Getting out of bed I walked over to the picture that sits nicely on my desk. I bent a little to get a better look at the person inside the frames.

"Good morning Himeko"!

A smile crosses my face as I stand up straight. Leaving my room for upstairs to the bright light the shines thought the kitchen windows. I walked over to the windows to see a beautiful morning. That was what I had thought when I had seem someone laying in the yard. Looking closer I realized it was Himeko!

"HIMEKO"!?

I ran to the front door fearing the worst.

_Oh no! Himeko! Why are you…?_

I swung open the door crying out Himeko's name.

"HIMEKO"!!!

I ran to her as she lay there lifeless, I grabbed her calling her name, but she didn't answer me. She didn't even more.

"Himeko wake up Himeko"!

Her body was covered in bruise and she felt so cold so worn out. I was scared and my body started to shake with fear. My thoughts ran around my mind like wild dogs of her being dead. Tears started down my face as I held on to her.

_Himeko what happened to you?! Himeko please wake up! Himeko!!!_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I wish I could save the one I love**_

_**I knew it was wrong to go and she her, but even with the rain poring down I needed to see… her. I had to I need to hear the words that encourage me. The words that she only knew what to say, to make me feel better. To make all the dark thoughts disappear…**_

"_Himeko…"_

_Huh… Who's calling my name? Why is it that I feel this warmth...?_

"_Himeko…"_

…_Chikane…?_

I slowly opened my eyes to wake up in darkness, but the a little light that shines at the corner of my eye. Feeling warm and save I realized that someone was holding my hand.

Looking to see who it was I seen it was Chikane. I became shocked that Chikane was there, sleeping.

_Chikane how did I-…?_

I noticed as I looked around the room that it was Chikane's room. I really didn't know how I got there my memory was a little frizzy from what happened last night, suddenly as I tried to remember last night it came to me in a shock. I held my hand to my chest as I hurt from the pain of remembering; remembering of my grandmother beating me last night after I was sent to my room, and in the horror of it all I ran. I ran out of the house that I learn to hate and was forced to stay their. I hated it! Everything about that place the memories of it all. Until that day I met Chikane before I was her little sister's friend at first but then fate let us become friends. Chikane was always there for me and I always went to her when I was in the most need for help. Chikane that is now holding my hand so tightly was the one I… loved…

_Chikane I'm sorry for making you worry…_

"Chikane…?"

I lay down waiting for her head to rise, but as soon as my voice reached her ears her head raised up quickly.

"Himeko"!

She looked at me looking tired, then I realized that it wasn't sleepiness it was tears that she had cried. Chikane must have been crying for me! The same time she also looked at me with such a sad face as if she was going to lose something…important.

"Are you alright Himeko"?

She griped my hand tighter as she leads in looking to see if I was alright.

"Yes Chikane I'm fine…you don't need to worry…"

"H-Himeko…"

She stutters as her hands starts to shake while holding my hands tightly.

"Chikane…It's-…"

I stopped and looked at her in shock, while her head bows holding on my hands.

"I thought you were dead when I first seen you…lay there…"

She raises her head to looks at me with tears falling down her face.

"Chikane…"

She continues to hold my hand as she rests her warm soft cheek on it closing her eyes.

"I was so scared I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to think…and now look at you …You beautiful body is covered in bruises. I shouldn't have let you go last night. I should have held you on tightly…I should of-"

Her tears melted on to my hand as a pain inside me grows like innocent roses. She was blaming every on her self. Chikane do you love me this much to cry over…me?!

"I'm sorry I-I…"

_I don't know what to say I can't say any thing…I can't say anything to make her stop. What do I say at a time like this?!!!_

It was true I didn't know what to do when Chikane cried. I was always the one going to her for help; she never talked to me about her problems or anything like that. She was my savior and now she's crying what is it that I'm supposed to do for you?

_I don't know what do to so PLEASE stop crying!!!_

Suddenly with out warming she looks at me with a smile, as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I'm fine sorry for that I must be a total mess for you."

She gets up with her shaking body as I looked at her not knowing what she was thing.

_Did I say that out load…No I'm sure I didn't, but then Chikane must think-…?_

My thoughts stopped by Chikane's warm voice. I looked at her where I seen a smile that I loved.

"You must be hungry by now it's-"

She pauses to look at her watch.

"Whoa school is already over!"

"What really"?!

I started to panic as I got out of her bed trying to find my clothes. Suddenly I started to feel an overwhelming feeling and everything started to spin. I heard Chikane's voice but I could make out what she had said.

"Himeko…I just think you should lay down for a while…ok Himeko."

I found myself rapped around in her arms as I tried to stand back up.

"No I must get back home…I-"

"Himeko…"

I feel asleep in her arms as my mind went in to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Himeko…"

I held on to her as she slept in my arms.

"Why do you want to go back to that horrible place?"

I brought her to my bed where she lays again…asleep. I clover her and then kneel down to look at her. Wondering if she was going to be alright…and how she got here.

_Himeko what happened to you?_

I look at her as she lay asleep from the stress that was running around in her mind. I knew that it was her grandmother, but why would her grandmother do this to her?

"Himeko I'm going to save you from that...witch!"

I was determinded to save the one I love, even if it meant that I was putting myself at risk. I was going to help Himeko be happy. I watched Himeko sleep as my mind wondered down the dark path I had chosen.

"Himeko I'm going to be your savior and I promise you one thing...that I'll protected you."

I rested my body beside her as I embraced her.

"I love you...My Himeko..."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**All that counts is the time we have together**

_**Somewhere in my mind I knew was doing something wrong, because of our age differences, and the fact that I was a girl. I'm well aware of the monster that I'm slowly becoming, but if it's my love for her then so be it.**_

The morning came and it was one of those beautiful mornings; that you couldn't help but to smile. But how could I even think about such a wondrous morning when my beloved Himeko was suffering. Again I was going to miss school for Himeko, how could I not? As I looked out the window to remember the horrifying image that had sadden me the other morning. I brake away from the window trying to think on a positive note; that Himeko was safe, here, with me. I sat down beside the bed where Himeko lays on, as I watch her sleep, but it seemed that theirs something troubling her. Or at least her dreams were give her trouble. I grabbed her shoulder to awake her from her nightmare.

"Himeko… Himeko it's alright…"

My voice couldn't reach her for her suffering continued.

"Mother…"

_Mother…? Why would you mention your mother? Unless…_

I began to worry more now that she might be remembering something that her mother might have done to her. Something that haunted her every memory, the abuse that woman caused to my dear Himeko.

"Himeko… Himeko wake up"

Her eyes opened wide to find her self in a panic. I stared at Himeko with a concerned look, as I tried to comfort her.

"It's alright Himeko it was just a dream"

Himeko lets out a sigh of relief as if the horrible monster disappeared.

"Himeko…?"

"Yes… I'm alright…I just-"

She pauses as if to remember something painstaking.

"Nothing…"

She answers in a low tone; I didn't say anything and just stay silent and give a smile.

"Okay…As long as you're alright…"

_Just smile and tell her everything is going to be alright…Just smile…_

That's all I could think about, that's all I could do was just smile for her. So she didn't feel sadness or the worry. Even though I was lying to myself; even though I had this gut feeling of guilt, that everything wasn't going to be fine. I knew her grandmother would be coming soon to come and get her, because this would be the first place she would look for her. Because this was the only place Himeko could run to; to be safe from the demons hiding in humans skins. And so I played the role of a savior and smiled, also giving deceiving words that would slowly become poison lies to her ears.

"Everything's going to be alright… Himeko"

And with that said I gave her a hug of reassurance.

________________________________________________________________________

"Himeko would you like some milk?"

I ask with a fake smile on my face, as I looked at her.

"Yes…"

She looks at the time then I do the same.

"Don't worry about the time Himeko… We got all the time in the world."

Looking at her with a smile, as I did made me feel even worse then I already did. So I chanted inside my mind the words of lies, just to fill me with a sudden safetyness.

_Don't worry about anything… everything well be alright... alright…_

I sat down to watch her eat her food, while at the back of my mind my guilt and deceiving lie ate at my brain. I was slowly going insane with this paranoia eating away at me. Paranoid that she grandmother would be showing up soon, and feeling guilty all the same with my smiling lies I told Himeko. I look at the time, as I heard the ticking of the clock echo through out the kitchen.

_3: 50 pm…_

Is what it read, but it didn't matter. Well at least that's what I told myself, over and over again. In side my mind my thoughts were becoming more and more insane then anything else in the world. Suddenly my thoughts were broken by the lovely sound of Himeko's voice.

"Chikane are you… alright…?"

Her words were so comforting to my ears that I started to feel a little at ease. I looked at her showing her a promising smile that I was fine. This was a lie I knew deep down inside my heart, but it seem to keep her reassured.

"I'm fine you just worry about your self okay Himeko"

"Okay…Chikane"

Himeko continued to eat as I watched in a smile.

_I'm sorry Himeko that I'm lying to you, but I am doing this all for you. All for you, because I love you…_

My wanting to protect Himeko was blinding for me, and all so causing me a great deal of pain. But it didn't really matter to me if I was slowly going insane, but as long as Himeko was alright, as long as she was safe.

"So how are you feeling… a little bit better I hope"

"Yes, thanks to your help. I'm feeling a lot better"

"Ha ha that's good to hear"

My laughter was all part of my little lie, but it seemed to make her happy. She smiles at me showing me an empty bowl that once was filled with food. I grab it bring it to the sink.

"So what would you like to do now Himeko?"

I say returning to the table where she sat in waiting for me.

"We could watch a movie…"

She stares at me with a smile that caused me to blush.

"Sure let go pick one…"

I say looking away so she wouldn't see my blushed face.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The never lasting night**

_**My love is ever lasting for you if only time was on our side. If only I could stop time just so I could hold on to you longer. To hold on to you and protect you, until the fiery flames take us back to reality. Where we sink in to our truth…**_

I knew that our time would soon come to an end, and we would have to part. Even so I wanted to spend the rest of the time I have left with Himeko.

"Hi-me-ko"

I chanted her name like a little girls cheer as I watched her come up the stairs.

"Chikane…Sorry I took to long I was…"

"It's alright come on, were just going to the store."

"Okay coming!!!"

Himeko shouts back at me, while I hold out me hand to her, greeting her with my warm smile. She grabs my hand while we both head out the door in to the night.

"So what are you planning on getting at the store Himeko?"

I looked to her in wonder.

"I was thinking of getting some candy if that's alright with you?"

She looks to me with those innocent eyes of hers.

"Yes of course."

It was the beginning to a wonderful weekend which I was hoping it would be. But the fact that her family hasn't called, or even came over. It made me wonder, if they even cared for Himeko. I glance to see her looking to the dark sky. Sadness crossed my face.

_Himeko… I wish you had a better life…_

I turn away so she didn't notice my gaze.

"Chikane I know I don't say this a lot, but thank-you"

I looked at her with a red face. I couldn't believe how cute she looked. It made me so happy that she said thank-you to me. I once again turned away to look at the dark clear sky.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're here. Plus I love you."

I grabbed her hand and she too held it as well. This was the first time we ever held hands. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and my throat becoming choking up. I never felt so much tense before. Not the bad kind the one that made you feel like you could do anything. I couldn't believe how happy this made me feel to just hold her hand.

"Himeko…"

_Ack! She's talking to me ok stay calm and don't act any different. _

I took a deep breath and answer.

"Yes Chikane…"

"We're here…at the store…"

I looked at the doors of the store and realized she was right.

_Was I really that out of it?_

"So we are…"

She walks in letting go on my hand. I began to fell a little bit lonely.

_Himeko…_

Suddenly as if she heard me she turns around.

"Chikane…?"

I embrace reality and walked towards her with a smile, and ignoring my loneliness.

"Nothing…"

She continues to walk in. I follow behind her in her shadow. The shadow that I don't mind walking in, matter of a fact I enjoy it. Seeing her there makes life more enjoyable. I watch her do the simplest of things, and she doesn't even realize that she is a wonderful person. Despite what her family says, she's a wonderful person in my eyes.

"Chikane I'll get this…"

She hands me a bag of candy. I give her a smile and take the bag.

"Wow someone really had a sweet tooth tonight"

I laugh a little making her a little bit embarrassed.

"I think I've changed my mind Chikane"

She tries to go for the candy bag I pull it away from her.

"It's alright Himeko I was only teasing you…"

"I know that…"

I giggle to how cute she was being. She looks away from my. I turn to the casher and paid for our purchase. I gave Himeko her candy she looked so happy. She cradles the candy in her hands I watch her child-like side.

"You're so cute Himeko…"

She suddenly turns towards with her blushed face.

"Um… really?"

"Yeah you act like a little kid its cute…"

"I am a kid you know…"

She pouts still embarrassed about the complement I gave her. I giggle again, then suddenly out of no where. As we made our way home there was a voice calling out Himeko.

"HIMEKO"!!!

The voice came from a vehicle, it was her grandmother. I turned towards Himeko to find her body shaking, and a sad expression across her face.

"HIMEKO"!!!

The voice called out again, but this time a little bit more aggressive. I grabbed her hand and held on tight, and started to run.

"Come on Himeko lets go"!

I crossed the street as I could hear her name being called, but I didn't want her to go back not yet. No not ever. I didn't want to find more scares, cuts, or bruises on my Himeko. I was tired of seeing them on her. I was tried of her wish death in front of me. I was sick of them torching the life that was give to her. I was going to save her. I made a promise that I would stay with her forever.

"Chikane… I can't run anymore… Chikane"!!!

I could hear her voice and the panting that she made. I stopped and turned towards her. Suddenly I realized that she was crying.

"Himeko… Please don't cry… it's alright"

I said in a clam voice trying to comfort her.

"No it's not going to be alright… They will come after me… and then it will be like before…"

I could hear her voice quivering, and yet again I didn't know what to do. She falls to the ground. I follow her before her body touches the ground.

"I was happy for a moment that you started to run… but I realized that nothing ever going to change, because I have to live there…"

I embraced her with no words, because I knew that words would help at this time. I could say was I always said, but it would be pointless. Even still at was all I had to end her madness and give her hope.

"Himeko I'll save you… I'll find away to do that. I know it's hard to believe but I will. And you'll finally be happy. Okay. But you got to promise me that you won't give up…"

She lifts her head, and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Sniff…Chikane…I-"

That's all she could say before the sound of beeping interrupted her. The lights were shining on us in the dark night. I turned around to find a vehicle behind us. The light shined in my eyes, as I stood up trying to see who.

"Himeko…Get in the van…"

This was a different voice this time. It was her mother. I never really seen her mother before, but I knew that she to was someone that make Himeko cry. I tuned to see Himeko taking a step towards the van.

"Mother…"

She whispers. I put my arm in front of her stopping her from walking any further. In front of me I could hear foot steps coming towards me. I take a glance with angry in my eyes.

"I presume your Himeko's so called mother. Right?'

The woman stops in her steps and answers me.

"Yes and Himeko needs to come home now."

Himeko then again try's to move forward. I don't let her and she waits.

"Oh? And what if she doesn't want to? Are you going to force your our child to come with you?"

She doesn't say many think, but looks at me with angry.

"Plus I think she would be safer with me. What do you think Himeko…?"

I glance at Himeko to hear her answer.

"Mother I want… to stay with Chikane…"

I turn with a smile on my face, as I watch the woman getting more upset with us.

"Well you heard her she **wants** to stay…"

Himeko hid behind me as I stood in front of the vehicles light. Her mother then starts walking towards us.

"She's coming home and that's that."

Her voice was over powering and I could feel myself shaking. Why was I shaking? Was I scared of her? No I wasn't I was scared for Himeko.

"No she's not! She's coming home with me.

Suddenly there's someone else coming out of the van. It was her grandmother which I seen a lot, and hated her too. They watched me as I stood in front of Himeko protecting her from them.

"Himeko listen to your mother…"

Her voice was as sharp as Himeko's mother. My knees started to shake like there presents was overwhelming.

"Chikane… It's alright…"

I turned to her to find her crying again. Before I wasn't angry, but now I was more even ever. They made it so she wouldn't defy them. I hated it and I was going to change that.

"Himeko it's not alright… You know that, because you're scared of going back! And nothing about that is alright"!

I turned towards them ready for my words to pierce them.

"I know you have been abusing Himeko! You know that's child abuse you could go to jail for that! What makes you think that I won't tell someone?!"

They were frozen and I thought I got them, but oh was I wrong.

"Because that would mean that you won't be able to see her either. That is if she's taken away… You stupid teenager… Plus you're just one person and a teen at that. What makes you think anyone would believe you…?"

They got me and they were right. What could I really do? I really had no power against an adult such as them. They could make what I said and use it against me. They…they… No I could doubt myself not right now. Not now that Himeko was watching. I had to say something. Anything!

"Heh. That would mean you too. Are you really that selfish to save your own sink when your completely hurting Himeko here. I'm looking out for her, protecting her from you! What gives you any possible rights to inflicted pain upon someone else? What makes you god?!!!"

They were speechless, and all I could hear was Himeko crying. I wasn't sure if it was tears of happiness or sadness. I was too scared to see the results of it. Or maybe it was my words that made her cry. If so I couldn't take back what I said, how could I deny the truth? It was all true, but I still wanted her to be safe even if it meant hurting someone else.

"Himeko…"

It was her mother that was calling out to her. But her voice seem a little sad and shaking up. Was it because of what I said to her?

"I'm sorry… Himeko…"

I glance towards Himeko to see her looking at her mother.

"No your not. You're just lying like always… You never let me see father and you always hit me. Why?! I don't understand at all!!!"

She was confessing. She was really talking from the heart, for the first time she was standing up for her self. She stands up and gentle pushes me aside. So that she could be facing face to face with her mother.

"You- You always ignored grandmother beating me. And you ignored my every cry. I wanted you there in my life, but no I end up living with her. I wanted to live with you…mother."

I stood there as she cried her heart out to her mother. I stood there and waited for her to finish.

"Why…All this time… why..?"

I put my hand on her shoulder, and make a gesture that she didn't need to say many more. I could hear her mother crying as well, than her mother tries to walk towards us… no her.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it mother…"!!!

Unexpectedly Himeko starts running, and all I could see again was her. She was the only person I see, and the whole world around me just disappeared. I started running after her leaving her family behind. They called, but by then we were already out of sight. We were in our own world again. I followed right behind her like always, as she ran.

"Himeko…"!!!

I called out to her, but she still continued to run. I laugh a little, but only I could hear. I was happy for Himeko to finally say was she wanted to say, for the longest time. Unexpectedly the dark night skies started to cry. Soon we were surrounded by rain, but it didn't matter. Not as long as we were here together, here in our own little world…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The things we said**

_** In this twisted world I learned to love. You were the one that made it so. You made the demons hide in the dark. You made me want to hope for the future. You helped me when no one else wouldn't even dare to. There was so many things you said, and done for me. And all I have for you is these words... "I love you".**_

The night was blind and so was I, as I sat there beside Chikane. It was raining, and we didn't have a care in the world. All that mattered was that we were together. We were happy even if we only had each other. And what more could I ask for, besides being with the person I love.

"Wow I can't believe it..."

I glanced at her, as we sat under the tree where the rain couldn't reach. Chikane waits for me to answer.

"Believe what?"

I ask, and she smiles and looks towards me. I continue to stare.

"That you talked back and said what you really wanted to say... You were really brave."

I looked down remembering what just happened a few minutes ago. I begin to feel the heat on my face.

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't think so Himeko I know so... After all this time listening to them. And fearing them, you finally tared that apart. Now your free... You can't believe how much I'm proud of you."

I listened to her sweets innocent words that filled me up with hope. That I had never heard from someone for a long time, and it make me feel happy again. Suddenly the tears began to flow from my eyes, that were already hurting from before.

"Thank-you Chikane... You don't know how happy that makes me..."

Then like always she embraces me with her heart, and tells me it's alright now. I knew that, but hearing it made it more true. She pats me on the head gently, and I could feel the warmth of her gesture was true. I didn't want anything else, but just to remain this happy. We lay there under the tree, and talked about the future.

"I know Himeko I could adopted you when I'm eight-teen!"

I glanced at her, as I watched her smile with joy of her thought.

"...And we'll live together with no problems to worry about..."

I didn't say anything, and listened to the silly idea that was yet wonderful. I wondered to how it would be if it were like that. Just like that.

"Chikane... I was wondering. Do you still have the candy I bought you?"

I dig in to my pocket, and found that I still had what she asked for.

"Yeah... Why? Do you want some?"

I asked, and handed it towards her. She shakes her to my offer and gives me a smile.

"Nah it's alright I got it just for you... and only for you Himeko..."

She continues smiled, and I placed it back in my pocket trying not to blush. I look around our surrounding and start to shiver, because of the cold weather that surrounded me.

"Himeko are you cold?"

She asks and I tried not to show it, but I was. I lied and said no, but she must have notice. Because she placed her arms around me.

"C-Chikane..."

I said a little embarrassed.

"See you are cold..."

I knew she knew what I meant, and she knew that I was embarrassed. And yet still she held on to me not caring if anyone seen. Not that anyone could because it was night, but still it made me happy. I could feel the warmth of her body, and listened to her heart beat.

_Is Chikane embarrassed? Her heart is beating so... fast?_

I looked up towards Chikane's face, and I could see how red she was.

"Chikane are you blush..."

I watched her jump up a little to my question, and she continue to look away from me.

"N-No, don't be silly I'm just really warm is all... Plus why would I be-..."

She pauses and looks at me.

"I'm not embarrassed being with you Himeko..."

I could feel my heart beat, as a gazed up at Chikane. I could feel her leaning towards me, and that's when I knew she was going to kiss me. I slowly closed me eyes, and soon felt her lips on mine. Her warm smooth lips, that gave me a gentle kiss. Suddenly I could feel her lips on my neck, and gave a moan.

"Chikane..."

I could feel the warmth she was giving me, and how embarrassed I was being.

"Himeko... I love you"

Her whisper tingled in my ear, as I listened to her gentle words. She placed her hand at the side of my face. I looked down, as I listened to her.

"Himeko..."

She whispers again right beside my ear, as I continued to look down.

"...I love you..."

"Chikane...I..."

I pause embarrassed about what I was going to say, because I never said to another person like this before. I never really knew this feeling, and the warmth it gave me. Even if it was cold and raining.

"I l-love you too..."

I whispered to her. Trying not to look at her. Suddenly I let out a sneeze, ruining the moment. I watched Chikane stand up, and then she let down her hand. That always seemed to be reaching out to me, and just for me.

"Let's go home Himeko..."

_Home..._

I thought to myself and smiled.

"Okay..."

I knew that she meant our home the one I felt safe, while being with her, with Chikane. I took her hand, and held on to it. We started to walk toward the new place. The place I would start to call home. In the rain we walked, and as before we didn't have a care in the world. I thought it be like this forever, this happiness, this love. I thought nothing could shatter our world. But I knew it was to good to be true. I knew that once Chikane stopped walking, and we were only a few steps away from home. I could see the police car, and my grandmother's vehicle. And then I could see her, my mother...

"Oh Himeko there you are I've been looking for you everywhere."

I seen the fake smile across her face, and it brought back the fear. I couldn't move and neither could Chikane. I started to shake, and watch that woman walk towards us, no me.

"STAY AWAY!"

Suddenly the fear started to fade, as I looked at Chikane who was shaking too. I didn't know if she was scared or cold, but I knew she wouldn't let them take me away. She holds on to my hand tightly not daring to let go. A police officer starts to walk towards us.

"We have been looking every where for you Himeko, and your family was has been-"

"NO YOU WON"T TAKE HER! HER FAMILY IS JUST LYING!"

I couldn't say anything I didn't know what to say. All I could do was just stand there in silence. Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder, and then I could feel the pulling.

"Lets go Himeko..."

Chikane whispers to me, as I started to turn around with her. Suddenly Chikane is pulled away from my side, and I could feel the warmth she gave me disappear. I turned around to see her being pulled away by her mother.

"Chikane..."

I watched her struggle and then cry out to me.

"RUN HIMEKO, RUN BEFORE THEY GET YOU!"

But her cry was to late. I was already being pulled away by the police officer. He held on to my arm as I tried to fight back. I tired so hard to brake free, and my pleas didn't matter to him.

"No, I'm not going back... Let me go..."

His grip was to strong for me, and before I knew it I was already by my mother's side. I froze as she placed her hand on me.

"Thank-you so much. Officer."

I try to pull away from her to only get pain from her grip. I glanced towards her, and she smiled.

"Now lets go home Himeko..."

I was scared to go to that place now. I tried even harder this time to get away, as the police drove away.

_No I'm not going with you. Chikane... Chikane...!_

I looked over towards Chikane, who was too trying to fight off her own mother.

"I'm never going to let you see her again..."

I quietly looked at my mother, and she stared at Chikane with a wicked smile on her face. I continued to pull away, and started to call out Chikane's name.

"CHIAKNE! CHIAKNE!"

I glanced back, and she looked at me with the sadist look in her eyes, like my pain was overwhelming for her. Tears started to over flow down my face, as my mother pulled me towards the vehicle. I could hear the anger in my mother's voice telling me to quit fight back. I could feel the pain in my wrist from her tight grip. Suddenly I could hear Chikane calling out my name.

"HIMEKO! HIMEKO!"

Suddenly time stopped, and I watched Chikane cry out my name. Calling as she cried for me. I watched and fought back, and hoped that just maybe I could brake free. Brake free, and be with Chikane again. Even if it was for the last...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone which was me**

_ **There was something that I always wanted, and that was happiness. It seemed that life had a funny way of taking it from me. And I didn't understand that one bit. I never knew any kind of sorrow like this. This sorrow that replaced my happiness, and that looked upon me with the devils eyes. This sorrow is all I know now since your not here in my life anymore...**_

They say bad things happen to good people, and before I never believed in something so childish. That is until my dear love was taken away from me. I was no longer to hold her in my warm arms. No longer to feel the embrace of her laughter or smile, that I was sure of was from heaven. No long can I hear the voice that always ever so softly called me name, that no one else could. No longer could I see her, because of our so called families that only knew how to whisper lies. They weren't sweet like mine, that only wished to protect my Himeko. They weren't sweet at all...

"HIMEKO! HIMEKO!"

The sound of my voice echoed through out the rain, as I stood at the entrance of my house door way. My mother held me back, and I watched them take Himeko away.

"CHIKANE DON'T MAKE THEM TAKE ME! CHIKANE!"

Her voice cried out to me, but my mother's strength was greater then mine. All I could do was watch them, and listen in pain to Himeko's cries.

"CHIKANE!"

_Himeko... I never intend this much pain for you! All I wanted to do was protect you! Himeko... Please forgive me, for not being strong enough to protect you._

"MOTHER LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE HER! MOTHER!"

I glanced at my mother to see her looking away in pain, as I was. That's when I knew there was nothing I could do, or my mother could do. This was just one of those twisted things in life that just happened. Tears ran down my face, and I continued to fight back. I could still hear her calling me, crying for me. And Himeko too continued to fight.

"MOTHER LET ME GOOOO!"

And as if God were on my side, I broke free from her grasp. I stumbled over but go up, and quietly ran towards Himeko, who was not yet in the car.

"HIMEKO!"

I could still see her fighting back against the people, that were holding her. But she too broke free, and ran towards me. As if this was a sign from God, that he seen our love towards each other. And seen how much we tried to be happy together. Letting us embrace each other for the last time.

"CHIKANE!"

Himeko embraces me under the dark rainy skies, that cried for us in sorrow. I hold on to her tightly telling her my sweet lies that she knew very well. The lie that gave us both comfort in each other.

"It's alright Himeko, everything is going to be alright..."

Tears ran down our faces, but no one could tell because of this rain. And that seem to be the secret to us, because even though we knew we were going to be separated. We were happy for a brief moment, as we held on to each other. For the little fragile moment it was taken away, just like the happiness that was once ours. The dark shadows that were people grabbed us with out care, and pulled us away as if this were fate.

"HIMEKO!"

"CHIKANE!"

Our hands held on to each other, and as if this happened before our hands tared apart. I watch them helplessly as they put her in the car, like closing the cage to a bird. My mother let me go thinking there was nothing I could do now, that she was locked in. And she was right. I banged on the car window door calling out Himeko's name.

"HIMEKO!"

I couldn't hear her voice, but I read her lips. That read _I love you Chikane,_ and that was it. She drove away, as I stood there in the rain crying for her. Being scared for her, and hoping for her.

* * *

The days passed and I couldn't stop thinking about that night. So much happened that rainy night. I glanced out the window, towards the shining world. It seemed that night was just washed away, and replaced by the suns light. My memories started to play over in my mind again about that night. The night Himeko finally stood up for herself, and how we ran from her mother. Or how I kissed her before coming back home. I touched my lips, and then whisper Himeko's name to the wind. Thinking foolishly that the wind will carry it away to her, my Himeko.

_If only I hadn't come back home that night. If only I just ran away from this place, that took away my happiness. If only I could turn it all back, and make it so it never happened._

The memories flashed inside my mind of Himeko. I could see how she tried so hard to get away. See how she cried for me. How she whispered _I love you._ Warm liquid streamed down my face, and again like before I whisper her name.

"Himeko..."

"KNOCK KNOCK"

I wiped away my tears. As I could hear someone at my door, and I didn't care who it was. I continued to look out the window to the far away street. The door creeks open, and the stranger lets them self in. I glanced back pretending to care who it was. It was my mother and she smiles, as if there was nothing between us.

"Chikane... Will you come down to eat?"

"No... I'm fine"

I gazed out the window while the air slowly goes through my hair. My mother tries again to make me eat.

"Please come down to eat even if it's just a little..."

She sweetly pleas to me, like a caring mother would. I don't respond to her and she decides to leave, but before she could I speak.

"Mother...Why didn't you help me?"

There's silence for a moment, and then she speaks in a low tone. In that motherly tone that she only had.

"You know there was nothing I could do. Even if I wanted to... I'm not her guardian or a parent. Chikane it's not like you can't ever see her. You two can still be friends..."

Her words showed no character, and no real emotion. And if this was her way to comforting me. I was better off with her not saying a thing.

"Please mother don't give me that answer... You know it's not what I wanted to hear..."

I turned and looked at her with empty eyes, that longed for my Himeko.

"Mother... I don't want to say anything I'll regret saying to you. So please leave..."

It was true I didn't want to hurt mother. I knew she meant well, but she's just not really here. She didn't understand and I think she never will, because I'm in love with Himeko. I turned back to the shining world I gazed at. I listened to the sound to the door closing, and then whispered Himeko's name to the wind.

"Himeko..."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
